


Differing Views

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, the mausoleum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Reginald taught the children discipline.Pogo taught the children empathy.Grace taught the children love.
Kudos: 53





	Differing Views

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’m going through writer’s block right now lol. All I’ve been wanting to write are plot outlines and now I’ve gotten about 20 and I can’t decide which one to write first. Ah the struggle of writing.
> 
> This is just a little thing I wrote up in half an hour <3

Reginald knew Number Four could do better. He had seen it with his own eyes after all. The blue glow of the dead when brought into the realm of the living, yet Number Four as he is will barely touch the ouija board let alone attempt to summon the dead using his own powers.

So Reginald does as he does best. He hits those pesky little fears at the root.

He guides Number Four to the water; as you would with a horse and like a horse he can't force him to drink. In the mausoleum Number Four cries, like a child, and begged for some sort means to an end.

Reginald didn't care much for the barely audible cries. Even if they weren't silenced behind a heavy layer of concrete he still wouldn't care. Progress isn't easy and Number Four needed to learn this the hard way.

Number Four does not improve in the Mausoleum on the first attempt but not to worry there can be many more.

...

Pogo watches as Master Klaus scratches at dirt patches on his skin, his eyes blown out like he had been staring into the headlights of a car instead of at a bowl of water. 

"Is everything alright?" He inquires, taking the washcloth that had been clenched tightly in Klaus's palm before he gently rubbed at the dirt on the boy's hands. Hard, dried dirt on top of soft palms.

The boy simply wasn't built for this type of training but Sir didn't quite care for Pogo's opinion. Although the man himself already is aware of this fact and discarded it in the name of saving the world. He knew where Sir was coming from, of course, but that doesn't mean the whole thing doesn't leave a nasty taste in his mouth. Sour and numb all too familiar to an old him, one who lacked the intelligence Sir had given to him.

"I...it's all good," Klaus said, his lips tilting up slightly at the ends in a sad display of a smile.

"You mustn't feel the need to force yourself to smile around me. I'm quite aware that not every experience can be a pleasant one Master Klaus."

Klaus tilted his head, the smile dropping as his eyes watered. "Stop that," he giggled, bringing a clean hand up to wipe away a few tears that had just begun to kiss his cheeks. "I don't deserve such worry...I'm a disappointment-"

"Nonsense! You're plenty worth my worry and your fathers. I assure you of that much regardless of how your father may act he does care about you."

Klaus looks away, avoiding his words but he does seem to be calmer.

...

Grace brushes Klaus's hair. She doesn't need to, it's not like it tangles or it's long enough to fret over but she does it anyway. 

She sits on Klaus's bed, her child in between her legs as she brushes her fingers so softly through his hair until he falls asleep. So peaceful, eyes closed, small breathes, and such a strange innocence he lost so long ago, when Sir began giving her child new training.

"Good night, darling," she said softly as her hand continued its slow motion through his hair, noting how Klaus practically embraced her right leg like a teddy bear.


End file.
